


Psychedelic

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 永飛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: ABO双A，有皮套性交相关内容。非常极度ooc，只是自己爽而已。很乱，也没有实质内容。Pwp，宝生永梦有M性格要素。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 21





	Psychedelic

镜飞彩每天都泡在像腐烂的莓果一样的气味里，poppy摇摇头，神和法医说自己现在没有第二性别，儿科医说不知道。

烂到发腻的味道，带着一丝酸楚，他开始试图寻找是哪里放了水果，因为被他人遗忘从而变得腐烂。但他找不到，而且CR里也不应该存在这种情况，但气味每天都在变得更加浓郁，让他反胃，想要干呕，只要他一踏进CR便会铺天盖地的卷来。

他不相信儿科医生一点也闻不到，分明他所处的位置气味更加浓烈，烈到他一阵眩晕，烂到流水的莓果流出汁液滴答落地。镜飞彩有怀疑过那是儿科医生的信息素，但那不应该，儿科医是Alpha，他也一样，彼此的气息对对方不会产生任何影响，如果没有挑衅意味也不会轻易释放。而且儿科医生从来不会有过多的反应，对于这股酸楚的味道。

飛彩さん、身体不舒服吗？

听见宝生永梦的话镜飞彩才终于回过神，那味道冲的让人有点难受，他现在的脸色肯定没有好看到哪里去。镜飞彩点了点头又摇了摇头，他注视着宝生永梦深色的瞳孔，似乎能看出一点猩红。

“有个刺鼻的味道，你真的闻不到吗？”

“没有哦。”

宝生永梦露出来有些茫然的表情，瞳孔也暗了下去，镜飞彩自知有些奇怪不再开口，只是原本腐臭的果汁又变得香甜起来，像煮过了的果酱在锅里冒着浆，每个泡泡破裂的时候带出一阵浓郁的糖精，滴落在地面的臭水汇聚成粘稠的果酱，粘的到处都是，宝生永梦笑了笑说，飛彩さん，你需要好好休息一会。

镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦笑的像泡烂了的浆果。

宝生永梦现在是个成熟的儿科医生，他不再冒失莽撞，也能明辨是非，也变得不太爱笑——或者说除了在儿科以外的时间。

是不应该存在的事情，但镜飞彩觉得自己兴许只是一时兴起而已，自己是个身强力壮的alpha，宝生永梦也是，更何况宝生永梦不会喜欢他。

这不是疑问，是肯定，作为一个alpha宝生永梦没有喜欢他的理由，他也没有对宝生永梦产生爱慕的理由，他的心情就像他身边这股时而臭到发昏，时而甜到发腻的气息，摇摆不定。

休息室里不再有那股令人反胃的气味，镜飞彩有些脱力的坐在床沿，他闻过突然发情的患者的气息，闻过其他alpha挑衅似的释放出来的气息，从来没有一个气味让他如此痛苦，仿佛那些腐烂浆果变成的果酱黏住他的四肢，他的喉咙，让他无法挣扎动弹，将作为alpha的他完全压制。

是幻觉吗？可幻觉不应该这么真实。

镜飞彩陷入不太柔软的枕头里，认为自己只有进入梦乡才能有效的缓解现状。

“brave！”

熟悉的声音透过厚重的墙壁穿过耳膜，镜飞彩皱起眉头试图睁开双眼，却发现眼前只是一片粘稠的红，自己像是被囚禁一个狭小的空间里，只要一动弹便会触碰柔软的墙壁。

brave、brave、brave。

熟悉的声音仍然在不断想起，他想回应却无法吐露出一点声音，只能任由声音逐渐逼近，直到眼前模糊的黑暗中投入几缕光线，最终重新恢复光明——exiad浑身沾满了奶油站在他的面前，镜飞彩这才发现自己身处在由蛋糕组成的美好世界之中，而自己却是变身状态，腰间也没有玩家驱动器。

“你没事吧。”

儿科医生沉稳的声音隔着exaid的头盔传入耳中，镜飞彩借着他的力量站直起身，刚想摇头示意却又重新被按进了奶油海里，他想要抗拒却发现exaid的力气比起以往要再大上许多。

…儿科医——

“Brave、对不起。”

他在道歉，但brave并不明白exaid为什么要对他道歉，他只感受到撕心裂肺的疼痛，exaid身上不该存在的肉茎贯穿了他的身体，一下、两下、不断地侵犯着他的身体。镜飞彩发现brave身上不知道从什么时候分化出了女性的生殖器官，他对第二性别的概念有些模糊了，但却也知道这是对他对羞辱，是一种耻辱。

这样的器官不应该出现在自己身上，自己也更不应该被exaid——或者说藏在他底下的儿科医生侵犯，他的自尊仿佛在每一次撞击中越来越碎，蛋糕顶上淋着的果酱滴落下来，将原本靡乱的交合处变得更加黏腻。

exaid扒着他的胸甲将指尖探入缝隙，镜飞彩从来没有考虑过这种情况，也没办法制止自己的身体发颤的动作，这是羞辱，也有欢愉的快感——人类是无法拒绝性交的。exaid的指尖贴着贴身的皮衣用力地摩挲着，胸甲似乎有些松动，镜飞彩藏在头甲底下的脸露出了痛苦的神情。

他确实是爱慕儿科医生，但他也确实不想委于他人身下，可他无法抗拒。exaid空闲的手扒着他的会阴部方便阴茎的入侵，似是觉得不太满足又在缝隙中放入一根手指，随着不断进入抽出的动作在穴道里扣弄着。  
淫靡的水声不断从身下传来，伴随着肢体的动作不断涌入脑海刺激着他的神经。镜飞彩觉得自己像条任人宰割的鱼一样，原本不应该是这样，他不清楚exaid究竟是哪里来的力气让他没有一丝反抗的余地，他只能呻吟，只能享受快感做着违背自己意愿的事情。

“…儿科医。”

他这次确确实实的能够发出自己的声音了，阴茎在挤压着穴肉抽出进入已经将他的意识撞的溃散，从口中脱出的声音也只能重复着单调的音节。他的手掌用力的抓着exaid的肩膀想要把他推开，换来的确实exaid报复般的，直至宫口的深入刺激，随着不断加大的动作震的身旁的蛋糕不断滴落奶油，粘在紧身衣下腹的奶油和体液混合变得有些恶心。

镜飞彩忍不住在头盔底下干呕了一声，exaid似乎并没有就此罢休的打算——如果是儿科医的话也会这样吗，面前这个对他施以暴行的庄稼里面真的是儿科医吗。  
镜飞彩没有太多的力气去思考这个问题了，快感不断地从身下涌上脑海，撕扯着他重建起来的自尊将它变得支离破碎，变调的呻吟传入耳内难听的有些刺耳，湿热的液体在眼眶中打转流入口腔带来咸腥，镜飞彩咬着下唇吞咽着即将脱口的呻吟，闭上双眼。

……不要再这样下去了。

飛彩さん。

…

“……飛彩さん？”

熟悉的声音让镜飞彩忍不住睁开双眼，自己身处的位置不再是蛋糕组成的美好世界，而是普通的医院休息室，也没有什么会施暴的exaid，只有一脸愁容的儿科医。

“…儿科医？”

“飛彩さん做噩梦了吗？出了好多汗。”

宝生永梦回应的话语有些不对题，他将手里的手帕递给镜飞彩，而后直起身子。镜飞彩攥着手里的手帕张了张口最终还是没有说出些什么，只是摇了摇头。

他不可能告诉宝生永梦自己做了怎么样的梦。

腐烂的莓果发出的气味重新涌入了他的鼻腔，镜飞彩下意识地蹙起眉头，抬起头正好对上了宝生永梦的视线。一瞬间镜飞彩产生了错觉，产生了这样的气味就是从儿科医生身上散发的错觉。他摇了摇头用手掌撑着床铺坐直起身，手表上的时间显示着才过去了不到半小时，虽然离休息结束还有些时间，但镜飞彩并不想再次入睡。

“你在这里做什么。”  
  
因为闻到了很浓的气味。宝生永梦的声音低了些，镜飞彩愣了一下抬起眼睑发觉他的耳尖浮现不太明显的红，什么气味？镜飞彩突然意识到了自己总是能闻见的那股气味，比起刚刚醒来时的酸臭现在已经转化为了腻人的甜蜜，他皱了皱眉头重新抬起头想询问宝生永梦是否闻到了相同的气味，却正好对上漆黑的瞳孔，宝生永梦泛红的脸映入眼帘，他听见他低声呢喃着什么。

飛彩さん、飛彩さん身上的气息，味道好重。

镜飞彩注意到宝生永梦的瞳中只有他的身影，他没注意到宝生永梦动了动嘴唇又说了些什么，他只知道自己要被浓烈的果酱淹没，就连呼吸都要被抑制住。Alpha天生的互斥性让他对宝生永梦过近的距离产生抗拒，却又无法拒绝内心对宝生永梦的情愫，他下意识地撑着床沿往后退了半步，却因为场地的限制快要被宝生永梦禁锢起来。

“好痛苦。”

宝生永梦抬起眼睑投去了无辜的视线，他顺手抓住镜飞彩的手把脸埋入颈间，镜飞彩的身体僵硬一下下意识的想要抗拒，梦中的画面卷入脑海浮现在眼前，被exaid实施暴行带来的痛苦重新从涌出让他下意识地抓住宝生永梦的手腕，好在彼此都是alpha体能并没有相差太多才得以让镜飞彩拉开彼此的距离。

“..儿科医，你到底在说——”

“飛彩さん平时总是感受得到吧，我的信息素。”

镜飞彩听见宝生永梦脱口而出的声音带着委屈的腔调愣了一下，他不知道他为什么要对自己露出这种表情，镜飞彩蹙起眉头刚想开口制止却突然反应过来宝生永梦的话。最近总是围绕在身边的，时而让人反胃时而甜蜜的气息全都是宝生永梦的气息，让他痛苦的同时又产生愉悦的气息。  
在他回神的空挡周遭的空气又被莓果的气味填满，充满压迫却又没有什么威慑力的气息让他皱起眉头发不出一丝声音，他发觉自己有些走神，等到真正回过神时已经被宝生永梦趁机按在休息室的病床上，现实和梦境重叠让镜飞彩产生强烈的不适感。

“儿科医！”

宝生永梦被镜飞彩的声音吓了一跳随即回过神来，他低头对上镜飞彩蜜色的瞳孔睁大双眼，薄荷的香气从鼻腔涌入四肢百骸，宝生永梦认为自己现在松开手会妥当些，依照镜飞彩的个性绝对不会和自己计较太多——只不过逐渐浓烈的薄荷味逐渐吞噬着他的理智。  
他是面对过无辜发情的omega，也面对过其他乱七八糟的事情，但他从来没有像现在这样手足无措。他不该对镜飞彩的信息素有任何过多的反应，但他也确确实实有，像吸食毒品一般吸收着镜飞彩身上散发出的薄荷香气。

“飛彩さん、对不起。”

可是我真的好喜欢你。

熟悉的声音和梦境重叠让镜飞彩下意识地深吸了一口气，配合着低声呢喃的爱语，像是刻意而为一般宝生永梦的气息比以往更加浓烈，不断侵蚀着他残存的理智拉扯着他堕入甜腻的陷阱。说到底他还是喜欢宝生永梦，镜飞彩蹙起眉头咬着宝生永梦贴上来的唇，他并没有太多去抗拒的想法，这是不正常的行为——但本身对宝生永梦的信息素产生反应这种事情就已经极为不正常。  
或许是出于alpha对彼此抗拒的本能镜飞彩咬的有点重，宝生永梦下意识的皱起眉头伸手钳住镜飞彩的脸颊迫使他张口，他并没有这样做的打算，现在的行为只不过是遵循alpha本能的行为，宝生永梦抱歉的看了镜飞彩一眼将舌头带着唇角的血丝卷入湿热的口腔。

被同性侵入口腔带来的异样感让镜飞彩感到不悦，更何况宝生永梦的行为着实让他有些不爽，上一秒诚恳的告白在下一秒却变成了粗鲁的动作，有些发凉的手指按着他的双颊上压着后牙槽产生痛感，直到宝生永梦松开手才得以缓解，随之而来的是口腔中染上甜度的唾液。宝生永梦舔镜飞彩的舌尖指腹摩挲着他滚动的喉结不轻不重的按压着，镜飞彩忍住干呕的欲望咬着口腔里肆意入侵的舌头，长时间的亲吻让镜飞彩的头脑有些发昏，他按住宝生永梦的后颈剥开他伸手的白大褂任由它落在地上。

飛彩さん，稍微忍耐一下哦。

宝生永梦直起身体贴着他的下颌磨蹭着，脱口而出的声音不同以往的沙哑，镜飞彩有些混沌的眯起眸子，感受着另一个alpha释放出的气息下意识地发散自己的信息素，直到宝生永梦解开他的皮带镜飞彩才迟钝的意识到一个问题，事情和自己想的不太一样——宝生永梦要做的事情和梦中的exaid如出一辙。

“...如果难受的话，可以说出来哦。”

宝生永梦的语调像极了平时在儿科面对患者的时候，如果不是他正在做着现在的行为，镜飞彩大概会觉得心软。他垂下眼睛咬着口被宝生永梦塞进嘴里的衬衣下摆白了他一眼，下一秒却因为抽离穴道的手指下意识地闷哼出声，即便是alpha能够带来快感的感官也并没有退化多少，镜飞彩不得不承认虽然自己厌恶这样的行为，却在宝生永梦的手指每次按进深处时也会感受到明显的快感。他很想质问宝生永梦口袋里的润滑液和安全套到底是从什么时候放上的，但现在可能不是说这种话的时候，对着另一个alpha双腿大敞露出自己薄弱的部位这种行为大概不会有第二次了。

他在宝生永梦解开他皮带的瞬间是有想过改变局势这种事情，只不过因为那个该死的梦，再加上宝生永梦先前有些腻人的亲吻，在脱下外裤的瞬间露出的勃起部位让他一时间不太好辩解些什么。好在宝生永梦并没有对此进行过多的评价，只是露出了像往常一样能让他产生悸动的笑容，欲望和理智逐渐融为一体将在梦中被践踏的粉碎的自尊重新吞噬。

“飛彩さん、请专心一点。”

“不要得寸进尺、呃嗯...——！”

被扩张过的穴道仍旧无法适应alpha过人的尺寸，撕扯的疼痛感比梦境之中的更加明显，连带着自尊被侵犯的真实感，镜飞彩痛苦地发出低吟把脸埋入宝生永梦的颈间。他不想承受这样的痛苦，却无法抗拒宝生永梦，被支配的不适感和无法克制产生想要索取快感的情绪斗争着，镜飞彩下意识地收紧穴道咬着宝生永梦尺寸过大的阴茎。  
粘着润滑液的阴茎慢吞吞地挤入深处发出粘腻的声响，宝生永梦觉得镜飞彩真的有点不知轻重，但也有可能只是故意的，如果他再不想点什么办法让镜飞彩安定下来的话，自己的肩膀可能就得被咬的血肉模糊。他托住镜飞彩的臀部暂时停下深入的动作，下一秒宝生永梦又意识到自己大概也安抚不了镜飞彩的情绪，毕竟如果换做他被另一个alpha侵犯也同样会觉得痛苦。

“...飛彩さん，抱歉、但是..可以轻点咬吗？”

镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦像个白痴，他深吸了一口气松开嘴试图适应体内的阴茎，余光瞥见宝生永梦被他咬出一丝血痕的肩膀忍不住拧起眉头。也难怪宝生永梦叫他轻点，看起来也很疼，镜飞彩产生了内疚的情绪，他探出舌尖舔着宝生永梦肩膀上下凹的部分同时释放出自己的信息素，alpha的信息素对alpha来说只有挑衅的意味，但镜飞彩知道自己的信息素对宝生永梦来说不是，就如同他的信息素对自己来说一样。  
柔软的舌尖舔过被咬开的皮肉带来细微的疼痛，不断扩散开的薄荷香气重新激发了宝生永梦刚平复下来的欲望，他抓着镜飞彩的腰把他重新按回病床上将进入一半的阴茎整根埋进深处，镜飞彩睁大眼睛下意识拔高音调，疼痛和细小的快感一同冲上脑海让他的眼眶生理性的发红，宝生永梦将手指塞入他的口腔按着镜飞彩的舌面，下一秒便开始缓慢的抽动起来。

宝生永梦垂下眼睑盯着镜飞彩涨红的脸看了一会，在此之前他时常想过如果镜飞彩是omega会怎么样，会湿着眼眶散发出更加甜蜜的气息，穴道会更加湿软更加适合被侵入，但如果真的变成这样大概就不是镜飞彩了。作为alpha的镜飞彩有着独特的魅力，宝生永梦眯起眸子用拇指蹭开镜飞彩嘴角淌出的津液自顾自的想着，魅力大概体现着现在这样不肯屈服于别人身下的时候。

不过无论是Alpha还是omega，镜飞彩就是镜飞彩，宝生永梦还是喜欢，从以前就喜欢，喜欢他身上独到的香气和那张漂亮的脸。

如果宝生永梦不是医生，镜飞彩大概会在下一秒连着骨头将他的手指整根咬断，但偏偏这是没有办法做到的事情，镜飞彩只能含着宝生永梦的手指一边随着下身侵犯的动作发出含糊的呻吟。

飛彩さん、我好喜欢你。

宝生永梦告白的空当总是那么不合时宜，同时还会露出期待得到回应的表情，镜飞彩不知道，也没办法做出什么回应，只能享受着突破第二性别带给他的快感。结实的腹部随着宝生永梦的动作被顶出龟头的形状，除却像omega一样发达的子宫让每一次深入都直入腹腔。  
镜飞彩真的很痛苦，他宁愿去打上数以千计个bugster，也不想再出现像现在这样委于他人身下，被阴茎贯穿肠道发出呻吟的状况。但他也是真的很舒服，镜飞彩不知道究竟是该恨宝生永梦，还是该恨Alpha的身体为什么也能感受到这样的快感。他用舌头卷起宝生永梦修长的手指推出口腔，后者动了动指尖按着他的脸侧同时用力地顶进深处。

镜飞彩可能忘了把舌头收回去这件事，宝生永梦下意识的觉得有点可爱，虽然这对镜飞彩来说不是个好的形容词。镜飞彩的身体已经完全适应他了，尽管镜飞彩脸上并没有露出有多情愿的表情，但从他逐渐变调的声音里宝生永梦也能感受到他在享受，享受这种摧毁自尊的乐趣。  
想到这里宝生永梦的心情转好，他低头贴着镜飞彩漂亮的脸亲吻着，舌尖舔过他鼻翼上的痣。镜飞彩在快感的浪潮中回忆起那个梦，比起梦中宝生永梦要温柔的多——如果不看他越发用力的顶撞，粗大的阴茎撑开肠壁毫无节奏的抽插着，带出些润滑粘在红肿的穴口又重新撵入深处，他的身体逐渐和梦中的exaid重叠让镜飞彩下意识地闭上双眼。

“…怎么了、飛彩さん？”

宝生永梦注意的镜飞彩的动作以为是自己做的太过了，他稍微放缓动作，手掌好心地抚过镜飞彩勃起的阴茎，指腹磨着龟头将孔中吐出的腺液蹭的到处都是。镜飞彩的身体痉挛了一下重新睁开双眼，他按住宝生永梦的手腕扯了扯嘴角，将呻吟压回喉咙有些难的吐出半句话让他继续。

不知道从什么开始宝生永梦的信息素全然变成了粘稠腻人的果酱，混入四周的空气中，黏腻到让镜飞彩觉得下一秒就要滴在他身上。他有些模糊的想着，又顺着宝生永梦进入的动作抬高了腰，一边伸手去摸自己被冷落的性器官。

宝生永梦一边侵犯着镜飞彩的穴，一边盯着他手上的动作看，他想镜飞彩平时大概是不会手淫，不然动作不至于生涩的像第一次一样，虽然肯定不会是第一次，不过镜飞彩平时看起来也不像会被omega影响的样子。他平时倒是很经常做这种事情，想着镜飞彩做，想着镜飞彩多出女性生殖器官的样子，想着镜飞彩含着他的阴茎被他深喉干呕出声露出厌恶的表情，想到这里宝生永梦突然觉得有点羞耻，脸上的温度升高了些。  
想的事情太多让宝生永梦有些分神，直到下一秒在湿热穴道里的龟头顶上敏感点，阴茎被镜飞彩夹得不太舒服才回过神。

儿科医生到底在想什么。镜飞彩生涩地撸着自己的性器，被宝生永梦的视线注视着的情况下产生了一丝兴奋，下一秒又因为自己有些下流的想法面红耳赤，紧接着便是下身传来如潮一般的快感。  
他确实想知道宝生永梦刚刚走神的时候在想什么，想别的omega还是想什么乱七八糟的事情，但他也没太多力气去纠结，宝生永梦抓着他的腿更加用力地抽动起来，病床被大幅度的动作撞的嘎吱作响。镜飞彩被快感折磨得没有什么力气，宝生永梦借此覆上他的手背，随着淫靡的水声带动镜飞彩的手一同抚慰他可怜的性器。

“啊…儿科医、等…——”

镜飞彩被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，但比起自己生涩的手法儿科医要更加娴熟，修剪平滑的指甲蹭过沟壑带来一阵酥麻，呻吟不自觉的从微张的唇缝中泄出，身后和身前的快感交织着愈发强烈，镜飞彩张了张口发出一声气音射在宝生永梦的掌心，且低声呢喃一句。

欲望果然能带来无尽的快感，无论你究竟是什么性别，这个道理都同样适用。镜飞彩享受着高潮带来的余韵同手收紧双腿缠上宝生永梦的腰，带着些主动性摆着腰部任由宝生永梦的阴茎贯穿他从未被开拓的身体，宝生永梦低头去寻他的唇，但只是碰了一下又转而去吻他颈侧的痣，在顶入深处时深吸一口气，将腺体处冒出的薄荷清香全都吸食入腹，随即又拔出发热的阴茎将精液射在镜飞彩被操的发肿的穴口周围。

镜飞彩想了想，唯一该庆幸的事情可能就是Alpha不会像omega那样会被操的腿软，他重新扣上衬衣的纽扣系好领带，垂下眼睑在心里夸宝生永梦对待衣物的温柔程度——如果在做爱的时候也能这样再好不过，他捡起掉在地上的白大褂塞进宝生永梦的手里，后者有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖顺势穿上，随后还因为肩上的伤口疼的龇牙咧嘴。

Alpha不能标记Alpha，但宝生永梦感受到身周的薄荷香气之中染上了草莓果酱的甜味，镜飞彩大概没有发现这件事，宝生永梦想了想，弯起眸子笑了起来。


End file.
